Switching
by Chio Hirosashi
Summary: Yui comes up with a plan to hook up his twin with the black ninja. Yui convinces Fay to go along with the plan, but behind Fay's back he goes to Kurogane and gets the ninja to agree to a plan of a simular sort.


"It's simple isn't it?" Yui whispered to his squirming twin. "I ask him out and from there we switch on and off. You just have to not blow your cover when you act like me."

Fay glanced at the door of their room as if Kurogane was listening to everything they were saying through that door and would barge in at any minute. "I guess that would be alright."

Yui smiled. "Good. Now I'm going to go ask Kurogane out. You need to stay here or else it will be suspicious. I'll be back soon." Yui crawled over to Fay's side of the bed and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead. "Everything will be alright so no worrying."

"You say that because you know I can't help it during a situation like this." Fay flipped over onto his stomach and buried his face into his pillow. "Just go."

Yui hopped off the bed with a smile and walked out of their room. He had to see that the other half of his plans went smoothly.

"You want to do what?!" Kurogane roared.

Yui laughed at the blush creeping into the ninja's face. "I want you to date me. In doing so, Fay will get jealous. He will try to pretend to be me and you can take full advantage of that."

"I don't like the sound of it." Kurogane huffed, picking up his knocked over chair and easing into it.

"Just try it." Yui urged, motioning to a waitress for a refill of his root beer. "You have nothing to lose but you virginity." Yui commented as the waitress finished pouring his cup and hurried away redder than a lobster. Kurogane growled threatening. "You can't deny it." Yui chuckled. "So? Is it a deal?" Kurogane mulled it over and nodded slowly. Yui clapped his hands together in delight. "Great. I'll see you back at the house."

Fay woke up late the next morning and crawled out of bed. He didn't bother to change out of his pajamas before he made his way over to the kitchen. He stopped dead in his tracks as he saw Kurogane leaning against a counter with Yui in his arms. Yui caught sight of Fay and pulled away.

"Good morning, Fay! Guess what? Kurogane's my boyfriend now!" Yui smiled widely and with pride. The words stung even though Fay knew they had been coming. Fay managed to pull a fake smile just as big.

"Good for you. I'm so glad you got together." Fay lied. He already felt like this was a big mistake and one that he didn't want to continue. "I'm going to go get ready for work. Oh, I have a few things to work on before I go for class so I'll be leaving a bit late. Just go on ahead of me. I'll catch up when I'm done."

"Okay." Yui said. Kuro just shrugged. Fay backed up out of the kitchen and went straight to his room. He shut the door and slid down its back to the cold wooden floor. Why had he agreed to this? He didn't want to share the black-haired man with his brother. Tears threatened to break loose, but he refused them the right to fall. Fay looked up at the clock. He considered skipping work. The kids could live without him for a day. They could easily find a substitute. Fay crawled over to his bag by the side of the bed and pulled out his cell phone. He dialed the school's number. It rang before the secretary picked up. He came up with a quick lie and ended the call. He didn't have to worry about tomorrow because it was the weekend.

Fay sighed before getting to his feet. Maybe he'd go visit his one of his friends. It couldn't be  
Watanuki-kun because he was in school. Kazahaya was at work. It would probably be alright to visit him as long as he bought something from the store. That made up his mind. Fay got dressed in a simple pair of jeans and a black t-shirt with the name of a random band on it, grabbed a small handful of cash and a coat and headed out.

Kurogane staggered into the teachers' lounge and fell on to a couch. Teaching a bunch of snot nose kids to exercise was exhausting and in no way fun. There were a few kids that he would've sworn had made it their role in life to torture him. The door slammed open and Yui ran in. Kurogane straightened when he saw the panicky face of his co-worker.

"Have you seen Fay?" Yui slurred his words together. The ninja shook his head. "Did he tell you that he wasn't coming to work?"

Kuro narrowed his eyes. "He's not in his class room?"

"No, there is a substitute. I've tried his cell phone and even the house phone. Neither call was answered."

Kurogane got to his feet. "What about his friends?"

"Watanuki is at school with Domeki."

"What about that other girly boy?"

"Kaza-kun? He might be with him, but Kazahaya works." Yui fiddled with his hands.

"Call him."

Fay sat outside the drug store with Kazahaya. He had told him everything.

"Wow. You messed up really bad, huh?" Kazahaya gazed up at the sky. "I say just talk it out with Yui." Kazahaya mulled over what Fay had told him. Kazahaya added silently. "Yui probably planned everything so they would finally get together. I know that Kurogane-san is not Yui love interest."

"But I already agreed to it." Fay let a few of the tears he had been holding back fall. "I don't want to go back on my word, not to my own brother."

Kazahaya pulled Fay into a gentle hug. "Hush, don't cry. It will be alright. Didn't he say you will trade off being him? So you will get time to be with Kurogane."

"But he will think I'm Yui. I don't want that. I want him to want me!" the blonde sobbed and pulled away from Kazahaya. His friend moved to pull him back into a hug, but Fay pointed over to the store.

"Your boyfriend is getting jealous."

Rikuo stood patiently by the door, but glared at the pair. Kazahaya's face turned pink before he blew up at his overprotective boyfriend.

"Rikuo! I told you I had to talk to Fay-kun privately –" An anime tune interrupted him. Kazahaya flipped out his phone. "Yes?" He answered it. "Yui, howdy! How are you? What's up?" the boy said cheerily. Fay sunk back and signaled to his friend that he wasn't there. Kazahaya nodded. "Sorry, I haven't seen Fa – Rikuo!"

Rikuo grabbed the cell phone. "Come get your blasted twin. He is interrupting work. Bye." He ended the call and handed the phone back.

"Rikuo, how could you do that?! That was really rude. I'm sorry, Fay-kun."

"Don't worry, Kaza-kun. He is bound to find me one way or another." Fay stood and hugged his friend quickly fearing that a longer one would invoke the wrath of Rikuo. "I'll see you later. Thanks for letting me borrow him, Rikuo."

Yui and Kurogane entered the house together. The lights were all turned off, but Yui was sure that Fay was home. Yui motioned for Kurogane to bend down.

"Go sit on the couch. I'll get Fay to come out. If he won't come out, I'll come out and tell you he is asleep. That is how you know it is me." Yui whispered. Kurogane nodded. "Go ahead and sit on the couch. It will be a minute."

Fay exited his room in Yui's clothes. He still wasn't happy about the arrangement, but didn't want to fall through on his promise. He saw Kurogane on the couch. The ninja motioned for the blonde to join him. Fay walked over to the dark haired man and stood in front of him. Kurogane was sure that it was Fay before he spoke.

"He is working on next week's lesson and doesn't want to be disturbed." Fay lied. Kurogane tried to keep his eyebrows from furrowing. He didn't like it when either of the twins lied. The ninja wrapped his arms around the blonde's waist, pulled him down onto his lap and kissed him.

"You can sleep in my room tonight." Offered Kurogane, Fay couldn't help but relax in the embrace and nodded weakly, unsure of what exactly he was agreeing to in his kiss-induced haze. The science teacher closed his eyes as the ninja moved forward again to seal their lips together. It was gentle and sweet; exactly the way Fay imagined that Kuro-pyon would kiss. Fay moved his hands so they were tangled in short spiky hair. This earned a response that sent Fay's thought process and reasoning out the window. One hand trailed up his side to his neck where it pulled him into a deeper kiss. The other remained at his waist, holding him firmly against black attire. The ninja proceeded to kiss along his jaw line and then down his neck. Fay let out a moan causing Kurogane to hasten his movements. He bit lightly next to Fay's collarbone earning him another moan. Kurogane withdrew to take off his shirt which allowed Fay's reasoning to come back briefly enough that Fay scramble backwards and succeed in falling onto the floor and bumping his head on the wooden table. The ninja immediately moved to help with a confused worried look on his face.

"I-I'm not Yui." Fay stuttered. "I'm not –"

"You think I didn't notice? Of course I knew." Kurogane picked Fay up and carried him to the ninja's room. Fay was set down gently as was expected.

"How did Kuro-wan know? I was trying to act like Yui."

Kurogane took Fay's hand and kissed it lightly. "How else does one recognize the one they love but through the beating of one's heart?"

Fay laughed. "Yui told you that, didn't he?" The taller man blushed and sat down after nodded. The blue eyed male moved forward and place a kiss on the other's cheek. "I love you too." Kurogane glanced over to see the sincerity. Fay smiled a gentle smile that slowly turned into a wicked one as he crouched on the bed.

"Idiot, what are you –"

Kurogane didn't get to finish his sentence and Fay pounced, tackling the half-dressed ninja to the bed and pinning him. Fay smiled devious little smile before ducking down and licking the bare chest and nipping at the exposed neck. Kurogane growled. Fay pulled away to lock eyes with the ninja. He bent over to kiss the tip of the raven haired male. Kurogane growled again, bucked his hip and raised his head just high enough to bite at Fay's own neck. Fay giggled as he regained dominance.

"Does Kuro-sama's mouth want something to do?"

"Idiot."

Fay smiled knowingly and kissed the man full on the lips. He allowed the other to roll onto the top and wrapped his arms around Kuro-pyon's neck. Fay was very content.

Yui pressed his ear against his bedroom door. They had moved from the living room to Kuro-kun's bedroom. He was tempted to go listen in but figured that he had meddled enough. Yui stretched and made his way over to the welcoming bed. Getting two think-headed idiots together was hard work. Well, not really. Not when you're someone like Yui.


End file.
